


[Podfic] Frustrated and Fabulous

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Drag Queens and Ruffled Lace [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, AutoAnal, Autofellatio, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Djinni & Genies, Drag Queens, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a frustrated virgin and he is determined to do something about it - too bad Derek Hale keeps interfering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Frustrated and Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frustrated and Fabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836012) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



> [](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/12546.html)  
>   
> Recorded for Day 6 of the Snowflake Challenge: 
> 
> In your own space, create a fanwork. A drabble, a ficlet, a podfic, or an icon, art or meta or a rec list. A picspam. Something. Leave a comment in this post saying you did it. Include a link to your post if you feel comfortable doing so.
> 
> Also recorded for FairyNiamh who asked for a podfic of any of their works on their wishlist from Day 2 of the challenge. <3 Here you go darling, I'll get the other two stories done as soon as I can! Hope you enjoy it! <3

Frustrated and Fabulous

FairyNiamh

Part One of Drag Queens and Ruffled Lace

56:31 

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/67gbmhf9zx0mdm7/Frustrated_and_Fabulous.mp3) (52MB)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4d9g3cmfugai144/Frustrated_and_Fabulous.m4b) (46MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/67gbmhf9zx0mdm7/Frustrated_and_Fabulous.mp3)


End file.
